Una nueva Familia
by Stacie-Yuka
Summary: primer fic de smallville, espero que les guste...Martha y Jonathan adoptan una niña de quince años, que será la hermana de Clark. Habrá algunas características que los unen...mal summary, por favor metanse y lean, dejen R&R!


"**Un nuevo Kent"**

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – "You and Me" – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –Lifehouse**

Clark bajaba las escaleras de su casa en la granja Kent, se dirigió hacia la cocina y vio a su padre desayunando solo, leyendo el periódico.

-¿Dónde esta mamá?-Preguntó Clark

-Salió-dijo Jonathan

-¿A las nueve de la mañana, en sábado?-dijo Clark extrañado

-Si-dijo su padre dando el último sorbo a su café, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, y salió, dejando a un Clark confundido; su madre nunca salía tan temprano de casa, y si salía a aquella hora, iba al Talón, pero su padre le diría si ella hubiera ido allí.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can´t keep up and I can´t back down  
I've been losing so much time_

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

Martha Kent iba por la carretera hacia Metrópolis, debería llegar antes de las nueve y media, ¿a dónde, solo ella y Jonathan lo sabían, no tenían explicación para Clark, aún…

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

**Metrópolis 9:15 am**

Martha entró a un edificio, no se veía en perfectas condiciones, y Martha no había ido allí desde hacía ya muchos años. Subió por el elevador hacia el piso siete, se abrió el elevador dando entrada a los oscuros y desolados pasillos, una luz tenue alumbraba una sola oficina a mitad del pasillo…

-Señor Luthor-dijo Martha entrando a la oficina

-Señora Kent-dijo Lionel Luthor con un cordial movimiento de cabeza.

-Buenos días, he venido por ella-dijo la Señora Kent queriendo salir de allí en ese mismo instante.

-Ella está lista para irse, solo se está despidiendo de las otras niñas, usted sabe, después de un largo tiempo estando en el orfanato tomaron cariño-dijo Lionel tranquilamente.-No tarda en llegar.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a una mujer no anciana, pero ya no en sus tiempos de quinceañera, se veía de unos cuarenta y tres años, venía vestida con una falda tres cuartos café, y un saco del mismo color, traía consigo un portafolio, el cual abrió en el escritorio del señor Luthor.

-Buenos días señor Luthor, aquí está el papeleo, solo falta ser firmado por usted y la señora Kent-dijo la señora firmemente-aquí firma usted, como testigo de la adopción de la adolescente-dijo señalando una línea punteada y mirando al señor Luthor-y aquí firma usted-dijo mirando a Martha-por ser la responsable de la chica.-Lionel firmó el documento, Martha releyó el papel y firmó.

La mujer salió de la oficina, pero después de unos cuantos minutos se abrió nuevamente, entró la misma mujer, pero con una chica de quince años de edad, estatura media, cabello castaño claro con unos ojos color miel verdoso, tez morena, llevaba puesto unos jeans azules, con una blusa blanca, y unos tenis casuales.

-¿Lista para irte Sarah?-dijo el Señor Luthor

-Si señor Luthor, gracias por todo-dijo Sarah esbozando una débil sonrisa, se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba nerviosa y muy en lo profundo, miedo…

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

**En la granja Kent 11:15 am**

Clark estaba ayudando a su papá en los quehaceres de la granja; Cuando Jonathan vio que venía llegando Martha no sabía que le dirían a Clark, pues ahora, Clark tendría una hermana.

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

**Dentro de la camioneta**

-Sarah, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-le dijo Martha

-Si, el que quiera señora Kent-dijo Sarah

-Bueno dos-dijo Martha sonriendo-primero, ya eres parte de la familia, y ahora eres considerada, legalmente, como mi hija, así que deseo que me llames mamá; Y segundo, ¿podrías esperar un poco en la camioneta?-terminó

-Sí…-dijo Sarah, quien estaba a punto de decir nuevamente "señora Kent"-…mamá-pero corrigió.

-Gracias-dijo Martha saliendo con una sonrisa de la camioneta.

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

-¡Mamá!-gritó Clark desde el granero-¿En dónde estabas?

-Después te digo, ahora debo hablar con tu padre-dijo Martha.

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

**En la cocina de los Kent**

-Jonathan, debemos decirle a Clark ahora, no podemos dejar que entre a la casa y vea a una chica desconocida para él, y luego digamos "Oh! Clark, perdón, no te lo habíamos dicho, pero decidimos adoptar a una niña para que fuera tu hermana", ¿cómo crees que reaccionaría por no haberle comentado, es mejor decirle ahora antes de que esa niña entre a la casa-dijo Martha.

-Pues dependiendo su reacción, sea aceptable o no, esa chica se quedará en la casa, podríamos regresarla, sería muy cruel, a parte, tu misma me dijiste que a ésta niña ya la habían regresado varias veces atrás, no sería bueno para ella, solo la lastimaríamos-dijo Jonathan con firmeza.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, me da miedo que Clark quiera escapar nuevamente, no sería nada bueno…-terminó Martha

-¿Qué no sería nada bueno?-dijo Clark entrando a la casa.

-Emm, pues Clark, verás, mmm…-dijo Jonathan sin saber que decir.

-Veo-dijo Clark-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me están ocultando, se que algo sucede desde hace unos meses, explíquenme.

-Pues Clark, tu padre y yo, pensamos, que sería bueno, que tuvieras alguien con quien convivir fraternalmente-dijo Martha

-…O.o…-Clark estaba confundido-¿Cómo?

-Pues si Clark, tu madre y yo hemos estado comentando esto y…-

-Tendrás una hermana-terminó Martha

-Pero…eso… ¿Cómo?-dijo Clark más confundido aún

-Es una niña que adoptamos-dijo Jonathan

-Tiene quince años, y está en la camioneta-dijo Martha

-…-Clark no dijo nada, solo volteó a ver la puerta, como pensando en salir o no, de pronto, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¿Tengo una hermana?

-Si-dijo Martha comenzando a sonreír, pues el que Clark lo tomara de buena manera era lo mejor que les podía haber sucedido-anda, ve por ella.

Y dicho esto, Clark caminó nerviosamente hacia la puerta, salió, y vio la camioneta, estaba nervioso, y caminó hacia ella.

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

Sarah también estaba nerviosa, uno pensaría que más que Clark, pero yo digo que estaban igual, los dos tenían un secreto, y no sabían como lo tomarían entre ellos, Sarah sabía de la existencia de Clark, pues Martha le había mostrado fotografías, pero no sabía de los poderes de Clark…

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

Clark seguía caminando nerviosamente, ¿como sería, ¿le diría su secreto, ¿ella lo aceptaría, ¿él la aceptaría a ella?...

Clark abrió la puerta de la camioneta y…

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why, I can´t keep my eyes off of you_

Unos ojos azules se encontraron con unos miel verdoso, en esos ojos se mostraban los nervios y en lo profundo una igualdad secreta…

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

Clark llevaba las maletas de Sarah, ellos intentaban entablar una conversación, pero las palabras salían mal, así que se conformaron con solo reír de sus errores.

-…bueno ya, se que tu sabes mi nombre, por que mi mamá te lo dijo, pero yo no se el tuyo-dijo Clark disfrutando de tener una hermana con quien hablar.

-Soy Sarah-dijo mientras detenía la puerta para que pasara Clark con las maletas.

-Y…eeemmm… ¿te gusta la casa?-dijo Clark

-Si-dijo Sarah sonriendo

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

Clark y Sarah pasaron todo el resto de la tarde hablando de ellos, conociéndose, riendo; conversaban en la sala, cuando alguien entró a la casa estornudando.

-¿Ésta el perro adentro?-preguntó Lois mientras seguía estornudando

En efecto, Clark y Sarah jugaban con Krypto en la sala.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Lois

-eeem…Lois ella es Sarah, Sarah, Lois-dijo Clark presentando a Lois y a Sarah mutuamente.

-Sarah es nueva integrante de la familia Kent-dijo el papá de Clark entrando a la sala a dejar algunos aperitivos.

-Oh!...bueno, entonces…-dijo Lois-BIENVENIDA!-dijo enérgicamente.

-Gracias!-dijo Sarah ((**N/a: **creo q ya le habían dicho q bienvenida, desde que la adoptaron…))

Lois se fue a su habitación, mientras que Clark y Sarah seguían jugando con el perro.

-Clark, creo que iré a desempacar, tu sabes, a instalarme en mi habitación-dijo Sarah subiendo las escaleras.

-De acuerdo-dijo Clark sonriendo y viendo como Sarah se retiraba hacia su habitación.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why, I can´t keep my eyes off of you_

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

Sarah desempacaba y arreglaba su nueva habitación, mientras que Clark la miraba desde afuera sin que ella lo notara ((**N/a:** a mi me suena a espionaje))

-_hay algo extraño en ella, no se que es, pero hay algo_­-pensó Clark, al ver a Sarah sacando ropa de las maletas, acomodando en los cajones, todo lo hacía con delicadeza, y correctamente.

_There's something about you now  
I can´t quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right_

Clark seguía viendo a Sarah, quien se había percatado de que la espiaban, pero Clark estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Sarah era quien lo veía ahora a el.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-dijo Sarah confundida.

-hoe?...yo?...nada-dijo Clark saliendo de sus pensamientos-solo, como… como… acomodabas todo xD-dijo Clark

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can´t keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can´t keep my eyes off of you_

Clark y Sarah se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, aún sin saber que se escondían entre ellos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo…

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

**- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o - **

WOOOOOW! .. TERMINËEEEE! .. Después de... MUCHOO TIEMPOO! .. mi primer fic de Smallville, espero que no los decepcione xD, porque le puse demasiado empeño, me esforcé, y pensé demasiado, la inspiración no llegaba a mi, en fin, muchas cosas, espero les haya gustado, y pues, dejen Reviews, ya sean buenos con felicitaciones o malos con críticas.

Los quiero!

hugs&kisses!

Stacie-Yuka

PD.:. Debo decir que Sarah y Clark no van a llegar a ser pareja, es solo algo que los une, gracias!. D


End file.
